Mowgli's Movie Job
One evening at The Premiere movie theater, Mowgli was working at the concession stand, giving people concessions and cleaning flat surfaces. He started with his best work spot, the concession stand, where he was selling popcorn for the moviegoers. Recently, he sold one box of popcorn to Eilonwy. "Enjoy your popcorn." he told her. "And you keep the change." she said, giving him the money. "A $6 tip? That's very nice. Thank you." Mowgli was grateful with his job and the honors and benefits that came with it. "You're welcome." Eilonwy moved on to the theater hall to see a movie. After that, Mowgli took a rag and cleaning spray to clean a dining table when Minnie Mouse, Danny Cat, and Pudge the Penguin came by. "Hey, what's up, guys?" "Just came to see how you're doing." said Pudge. "You left your rash cream in my room." Minnie said, showing him a tube of said rubbing cream. "I don't need it anymore. My rash faded. Could have been stress-related." He moved back to the concession stand to clean it while Minnie, Danny, and Pudge went to buy soda. "So, how was your racquetball game with Beverly?" asked Nani Pelekai. "It was awesome!" said Mowgli. "I beat her in two games out of three!" Melody was surprised to hear that. "You beat Beverly?" she asked. "She's a pro." said Nani. "I know." said Mowgli. "She was just on fire and--" "FIRE!!!" shouted Nani. "FIRE!!!" She began spraying her face with cleaning spray. "No, no, no, no, no, there's no fire! There's no fire!" Mowgli stopped her from going more berserk. "Just breathe! In and out. In, out." She breathed as he told him to and slowly lay asleep on the cash register. Just then, Daisy Duck showed up angrily to speak to Mowgli. "Hello, Mowgli." she said angrily. "Hi, Daisy." said Mowgli, no longer smiling. "Why are you all sweaty?" Minnie asked her. "I'm sweaty because I had to RUN all the way a HUNDRED meters here because SOMEBODY didn't fill our car with gas!" It's not my responsibility to fill the car with gas." said Mowgli glumly. "You ALWAYS fill up the car! What are you talking about?!" "Used to!" said Mowgli, looking very serious. "I put in just enough gas for myself." "Good! I don't need your gas! I don't need you for ANYTHING!" said Daisy coldly. "Also, I don't need a free ticket to go see a movie from you because Daddy paid me $10 to get out of the house!" "Movie tickets here cost $11." Melody stopped her firmly. "What?!" Daisy was shocked. "And popcorn and soda are gonna cost you another $6 or $7." added Pudge. "D'oh! You know what?! I'm going in with no needed ticket! I'm just going RIGHT in!" She screamed in the face of another employee, who was guarding the theater hall and went in. Mowgli cleared his throat as he pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke to security over it. "Security, we've got an intruder headed for theater seven. Female, white duck, sweating, and wearing a purple shirt." He put down the walkie-talkie and returned to talking to his friends. "So, what's the difference between a Hoagie and a submarine sandwich?" he asked. "I always thought a Hoagie's a hot sandwich and a submarine could be served either hot or cold." Danny suspected. "No, no no no no, I think it's the other way around." said Minnie. "Okay, okay, what's a grinder?" asked Pudge. "It's the same thing as a hoagie." said Melody. When suddenly, Daisy was being dragged out of the theater hall by two security guards, struggling to break free. "Hey, hey! Let go! Let go! Mowgli! Mowgli! Tell them! Hey! I know this guy! Ask him! Ask him!" The security guards stopped with Daisy still in their grip in front of Mowgli. "Is this girl a friend of yours?" asked a security guard. Mowgli frowned. "No, she's not." he said, looking more serious as they moved on dragging Daisy out of the theater as she screamed. "Mowgli!" She shouted, shocked and angry hearing that. "You're gonna pay for that, Mowgli! You need me!" "YOU NEED ME!!!" "So, a Hoagie and a grinder are the same thing?" Mowgli asked, returning to his friends again. "Yeah/Yep." they all agreed. "They belong in the sandwich family." said Nani. Category:X's Movie Job Category:Movie Theater Scenes